


Not A Hickey

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"While looking after Liam, Liam bites ian on the neck while they're playing. If leaves kind of a big mark but he doesn't think too much about it. Then mickey sees it and thinks it's a hickey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Hickey

"Fuck!" Ian said as he grabbed his neck in pain. Fiona peaked her head into the living room to see what was wrong. 

"Everything okay in here?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, it’s fine. Liam bit me." Ian explained and rubbed at the spot.

"Oh yeah, he’s been doing that lately, must be a phase." She said with a shrug.

—————————————-

Ian walked into the Milkovich house and smiled when he saw Mickey sitting on the couch, it felt amazing to come home to him everyday. He made his way over to Mickey and plopped down beside him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you." Ian said as he stretched out and relaxed, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"You were gone for like three hours asshole." Mickey said affectionately, rolling his eyes and turning to look at the redhead. He raised his eyebrows and gritted his teeth. "Thought you said you were spending the day with Fiona and the rugrat." 

"I did." Ian said in confusion.

"You sure about that? Cause it doesn’t fucking look like it." Mickey stood up and put some distance between himself and Ian, his hands clenched in fists.

"Positive. What are you even talking about Mick?" Ian asked ,standing up as well.

"Don’t..don’t fucking lie to me. If you’re fucking someone else-just what the fuck Ian?" Mickey asked, his voice growing louder by the minute.

"I’m not fucking anyone else. Why would I be? I don’t want anyone else." Ian said softly, moving forward to get closer, his eyes wide with concern.

"Oh yeah? Then, uh, what the fuck is that on your neck?" Mickey asked, looking down at the ground and biting his lip, waiting for the inevitable moment when Ian would say the words and his whole world would crash around him.

"What? My neck? What’s wrong with my neck?" Ian furrowed his brows in frustration, struggling to understand why Mickey would ever think he would do something to hurt him. The bitter laugh that Mickey let out next felt like a slap to the face,it held so much contempt.

"Fuck you, if I wasn’t enough for you, you could have just told me." Mickey said, his voice wavering, no longer filled with anger. "I’d get it, I’d get it if you didn’t want me." Ian closed the distance between them and grabbed the older boy’s face between his hands, forcing him to look up.

"Mickey! What the actual fuck! I don’t want anyone else, never have, never will. So you better tell me right fucking now what is going on cause I’m really freaked out." Ian said forcefully, beyond frustrated.

"Your neck." Mickey said quietly, lifting his hand up to brush across the spot with a strained look on his face. That’s when it clicked.

"Oh jesus, no Mickey! That’s from Liam, he bit me today." Ian explained in relief.

"Seriously?" Mickey asked, still a little unsure.

"Yes, seriously." Ian said, laughing.

"Oh, okay. Sorry, man." Mickey flushed in embarrassment and started chewing on his bottom lip. Ian pulled him in and held him tightly.

"I would never, NEVER, cheat on you okay?" Ian kissed the top of the shorter boys head.

"Good." Mickey said, all the tension leaving his body.


End file.
